Tifa in Wonderland
by ShadowKitsune77
Summary: A new twist to Lewis Carrol's Alice in Wonderland staring the FFVII characters. After following the White Rabbit down a manhole Tifa ends up in Wonderland, a world that is parallel to her own. Tifa must help them stop the Red Queen's tyrannical rule.
1. Chapter 1 Down the Manhole

**Tifa in Wonderland**

**Chapter 1: Down the Manhole**

It was a dark and stormy night in the city of Edge as several people were running through the streets in a desperate search for cover. In the Seventh Heaven Tifa looked through the window of her bar, she normally closed quite early so that she could spend more time with Marlene and Denzel, two children who were currently under her care.

Tifa sighed as she looked at the pan next to her which was overflowing with rain water. She quickly picked it up and walked into the kitchen with it and emptied the water into the sink.

"We really need to get that ceiling fixed..." Tifa muttered to herself as she walked back into the main bar and put the pan back where the leak was. "I guess I should get Cloud to fix that leak as soon as he gets back..." Tifa added just as Marlene came running into the bar.

"Tifa you promised you'd read me and Denzel a bedtime story..." the young girl reminded the woman of her promise.

Tifa smirked at Marlene, despite everything that had happened in the last two years and three months Marlene still managed to maintain her childlike innocence. _"__How __can __she __remain __naive __after __everything __that__ has__ happened?__" _Tifa thought enviously to herself as she continued to stare at the young girl who was looking up at her with large innocent eyes.

"Alright," Tifa gave in as Marlene cheered before running into the living room. Tifa smiled again and shook her head as she followed Marlene into the living room. Tifa say Marlene stood near the bookshelf and she grabbed a book from the shelf.

"We were in the middle of reading this one," Marlene told Tifa as she gave the book to the raven haired woman.

"Alice in Wonderland, I remember," Tifa stated as she walked over to the sofa where a young boy called Denzel was sat.

Tifa had remembered when Cloud first brought him home over two years ago, he looked very pale and was extremely sick with Geostigma. Of course now that his illness had gone Denzel was much livelier and the colour had returned to his face.

Tifa sat down next to Denzel as Marlene ran over and bounced on to the sofa next to Tifa. Tifa smirked at this as she opened the book and flicked through the pages as she was looking for the spot where they were last were.

"Here we are," Tifa said finally as she pointed to the page. "After following the Cheshire Cat's confusing directions Alice eventually made it to the Mad Hatter's where she saw much to her surprise that the Hatter was in the middle of a tea party..."Tifa started to read.

Tifa continued to read the book as Marlene and Denzel leaned over eagerly as Tifa put on the voices for all the characters as she read the story. "After wandering aimlessly through the forest, Alice eventually found herself in what looked like a large maze which seemed to lead to a large a castle which bore a large red heart as an insignia..." Tifa continued to read as Marlene started to yawn.

"I think I should leave it there for tonight," Tifa stated as she dog eared the page and closed the book.

"Awww...but I wanna know what happens next..." Marlene moaned as Tifa stood up and walked over to the bookshelf.

"Sorry Marlene," Tifa apologised as she put the book back on the shelf. "But I promised your dad that I would make sure you went to bed reasonable."

"Can't you let us stay up for an extra hour?" Marlene protested as she pulled a cute face.

"Sorry," Tifa apologised again as she shook her head. "But I can't let you stay up any later."

"Can't we at least stay up until Cloud comes home?" Denzel asked as he stood up.

Tifa sighed, "Cloud called earlier," Tifa told the two kids. "He said that due to a major accident on the motorway he's gonna be delayed for a while."

"How long will he be delayed for?" Denzel questioned.

"At least two days," Tifa answered.

"I bet if Cloud was here he'd let us stay up," Marlene grumbled as she folded her arms. "Last time he let us stay up to watch a scary movie."

"Well I guess I'll have to talk to Cloud about that," Tifa remarked instantly seeing through Marlene's lie. "But for now off to bed," Tifa added as she gently pushed Marlene and Denzel out of the living room.

The two kids started to walk up the stairs, "what are you gonna do Tifa?" Denzel asked as he looked down at his guardian.

"I need to keep an eye on that pan to make sure it doesn't overflow," Tifa answered. "Then I'll be going to bed myself."

"Ok," Denzel responded before he and Marlene walked up the stairs and entered their bedrooms.

Tifa smirked and shook her head before she walked back into the bar and checked on the pan. She quickly emptied it again and placed it under the leak before she went upstairs and entered her room.

Tifa sighed as she looked at the double bed, it had been very lonely since Cloud had left a couple of days ago. He had told Tifa that he would be back that day but due to the unexpected road accident he was delayed by another two days.

"I wish you'd come back soon Cloud," Tifa whispered to herself as she got ready for bed and slipped under the sheets. "I really miss you," she added before she turned the bedside lamp off and started to drift off to sleep.

After what seemed like three hours, Tifa was suddenly jerked up as she woken up by something. Tifa looked to her left and saw Marlene stood there with a frightened expression on her face.

Tifa yawned, "Marlene...what's wrong?" Tifa questioned the little girl.

"I heard noises coming from downstairs," Marlene answered in a frightened tone. "I think someone's broken in..."

"Marlene..." Tifa tried to reassure the girl, Marlene had always had a vivid imagination but she sometimes found it hard to tell the difference between fantasy and reality. "It was probably just a dream or something...now please go back to sleep..."

"But it wasn't a dream..." Marlene protested as she grabbed Tifa's arm. "I really heard a noise."

Tifa was about to respond to this when she heard a loud crash. "What was that?" Tifa quickly asked as she threw sheets off her and reached for her gloves on her bedside table and put them on.

"I told you there was someone downstairs," Marlene whispered as Tifa crept to the bedroom door. Marlene followed silently behind her, Tifa stepped slowly out of the room just as Denzel's door opened and Denzel's head peered round the door.

"I heard a noise...what's going on?" He asked Tifa.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Tifa answered as she hugged Marlene tightly to reassure her. "But I'm just going downstairs to find out what's making that noise."

"We're going with you," Denzel stated as he stepped out of his room.

"No," Tifa responded as she held a hand out to stop him. "It could be dangerous, you two stay here."

Tifa released Marlene and started to walk down the stairs, "be careful Tifa," Marlene told the raven haired woman fearfully as Denzel walked over to the girl and put his arm round her to comfort her.

"I'll be fine, just go back to your rooms," Tifa told the two kids as she crept down the stairs. She heard another crash which sounded like it was coming from the living room. Tifa crept silently to the kitchen and grabbed a frying pan hanging from the wall and she tiptoed to the living room and peered round the door.

She saw that someone was in there and they appeared to be looking for something. However the person seemed agitated and kept pulling what looked like a pocket watch out of their pocket and looking at it. "Great...I'm late..." the person spoke, it sounded like a male voice.

Tifa crept further into the room and raised the frying pan above her head hoping to knock the stranger out. She got right up behind the stranger and was about to hit them on the head when they turned round.

Tifa saw much to her surprise that the stranger was indeed a man, he looked almost identical to Cloud, he had the same colour eyes and the same hair colour and style. "Cloud..." Tifa uttered in shock as she lowered the frying pan before dropping it to the floor.

The man stared at Tifa in shock, he didn't seem to recognise her. Tifa took a closer look at the man and she saw much to her surprise that instead of human ears he had large white rabbit ears poking out of the top of his head and he seemed unusually well dressed with his jacket, waistcoat and trousers.

"Errr..." Tifa stammered as she staggered back.

The man pulled his pocket watch out of his pocket and looked at it, "Shit I'm late!" The rabbit man yelled in a panicked tone before he ran passed Tifa and darted out of the living room.

"Hey wait!" Tifa called out to the man as she chased after him. She was aware that she was still wearing her night clothes but at that moment she didn't care. She knew that something strange was going on, after all she found a strange rabbit man that bore an uncanny resemblance to Cloud in her living room and she wanted to know why he was there.

Tifa followed the man through to the kitchen just in time to see him leave through the back door. Tifa chased him outside, it was still raining heavily but Tifa didn't care as her bare feet splashed through the puddles on the ground.

"Stop!" Tifa called out after the rabbit man.

"No time!" The Cloud like man yelled back not even looking at Tifa or stopping. "I'm very late!"

"I just need to talk to you!" Tifa shouted trying to get the man's attention with little success.

Tifa saw the man take his pocket watch out again and heard him mutter something before several glowing magical clocks circled round him and he started to run faster. "A haste spell...without Materia..." Tifa muttered as she rubbed her eyes shocked at what she had seen. "How is that possible?"

Tifa watched just in time as a white blur whizzed round the corner into a small alley. Tifa ran round the corner just in time to see a fluffy white rabbit tail disappear down a manhole.

"He went down into the sewer..." Tifa muttered in disgust as she slowly walked towards the manhole. She looked down and she saw much to her surprise that there was no ladder there and it seemed to go a long way down.

"I wish I brought some fire Materia with me..." Tifa uttered, she was in such a rush to follow the man that she had forgotten to bring some Materia with her. Not that she thought she needed it at the time.

Tifa began to shiver as she was now soaking wet from being out in the rain. Common sense was screaming at her to come away from the manhole, to return home and go to bed and forget what she saw. However Tifa wasn't the kind of girl to shy away from adventure, a trait which seems to get her into trouble. Nevertheless she found herself being drawn in to the manhole, she leaned further and further in, not realising that she was dangerously close to the edge until she fell into the manhole. The manhole rose up as if by magic and covered up the hole.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" Tifa yelled at the top of her lungs as she fell further and further into the black void. "What kind of freaky manhole is this?" Tifa questioned no one in particular. "I should've hit the bottom by now..."

Tifa looked around her and found pieces of furniture floating round her, "curiouser and curiouser..." Tifa remarked finding herself directly quoting from the book that she was reading to Denzel and Marlene earlier."I've been reading that book way too much..."

After what seemed like forever Tifa found that her descent was slowing down and she felt some magical force rotate her so that she was facing right side up. Tifa looked around as she magic swirl around her and she looked down to see that her outfit was slowly changing.

Her night dress changed into a blue shirt showing her midriff, a blue skirt with a white apron tied to it, blue gloves lined with white lace, blue knee length socks and brown boots. "What the..." Tifa uttered as she examined her new outfit. "How did this happen?"

Tifa didn't have time to ponder this question as she had finally floated gently down to the bottom of the manhole. She found herself in a strange looking corridor with what looked like brand new brick work on the walls and torches along the walls providing a dim light.

Tifa let her eyes adjust to the light and she managed to catch a glimpse of the rabbit man darting round the corner and she heard a door open and quickly close. Tifa walked along the corridor and turned the corner where she saw a door. Tifa opened the door and walked through it, the door slammed shut behind her and she saw that she was in a large circular room surrounded by doors.

"This looks strangely familiar," Tifa remarked as she walked over to each door in turn and pulled on the handle, but the doors wouldn't open.

"Locked..." Tifa muttered as she started to think. She then noticed a set of curtains on the other side of the room. She walked over to the curtains, knelt down and opened them to see a door that was smaller than the others. She tried to look through the keyhole but she couldn't see much.

"From what I can remember...this door is the way out..." Tifa thought as she tried to recall details from the Alice in Wonderland story. "I have to get smaller somehow..."

Tifa didn't have long to ponder this as she saw a round glass table materialise in the middle of the room. Tifa stood up and walked over to the table and she saw a bottle on the table. Tifa picked up the bottle and noticed the label wrapped round the neck of the bottle.

"Drink me..." Tifa read the label as she examined the strange contents in the bottle. "What is it with women and strange bottles?" Tifa questioned before shrugging, "but if it helps me to get through the door..." Tifa added before she opened the bottle and took a swig from it.

"Mmmm...strawberry..." Tifa remarked surprised at how nice it actually tasted. She put the bottle back on to the table before she hiccupped and began to feel strange. "I don't feel so good..." Tifa muttered as she held her stomach before she noticed that she was shrinking.

"I'm...shrinking..." Tifa commented as she looked down at herself to notice that she was now no bigger than a mouse. "I guess now I can get through the door..." Tifa walked back over to the door and turned the door knob only to find much to her dismay that the door was locked.

"Damn it..." Tifa muttered under her breath as she kicked the door. "Where's the key?" Tifa heard a pinging sound as a small golden key appeared on top of the glass table.

Tifa sighed as she walked back over to the table and started to climb up the table leg. However the leg was too slippery and she slipped, falling to the floor. "Now how am I gonna get the key?" Tifa asked as she tapped her foot irritably, before a plate with a slice of cake on it appeared at her feet.

Tifa picked up the cake and she saw the words "eat me" written in icing on the cake. "Well...I've got no other options..." Tifa stated as she shrugged before she ate the slice of cake.

"Hmmm...it has jam in the middle..." Tifa commented before she suddenly grew to giant size and hit her head on the ceiling.

"Ouch!" Tifa yelled as she rubbed her head. "Who designed this room?" She questioned as she sighed irritably. "I'm already getting sick of this whole size changing thing..."

Tifa then realised that she was now tall enough to grab the key, so she quickly picked up the key before she used it to unlock the small door with some difficulty. Tifa then grabbed the bottle she drank from before and she took another swig from it and she shrank to the size of a mouse again.

Tifa turned the door knob and much to her relief the door opened and Tifa walked through the door. She saw much to her surprise that she was in a city that looked very similar to Edge except that it wasn't made out of scrap metal or whatever materials were available at the time. In fact the city here looked like a cross between Edge and the neighbouring village of Kalm as the buildings seemed to have that quaint village feel about it but it was big as Edge.

"Wow..." Tifa uttered in awe as she looked at the city. "This place is amazing...it's like I've gone through a portal to an alternate reality."

Tifa left the small alley that she was in and found herself in the main street and she was surprised to see it bustling with people going about their business. Some were normal humans like she was, some were animals that seemed to either have the physical anatomy of a human or had human like qualities like speech. Others however were strange hybrids of human and animal, much like the Cloud like man was.

Tifa walked down the main street having to carefully navigate round the strange yet wonderful people that inhabited the place. She saw a market place so full of life and she could hear the voices of market vendors and customers haggling.

"Where did that guy that looks like Cloud go?" Tifa questioned. "I'll never find him at this rate...maybe I should ask around."

Tifa entered the market place, "excuse me!" Tifa called out trying to get people's attention but they just ignored her. "I'm looking for a rabbit man, he's got spiky blond hair, bright blue eyes, white rabbit ears, a white fluffy tail...seems to be obsessed with being late..." Tifa described who she was looking for.

"You're looking for the White Rabbit?" A man called out to her.

"White Rabbit..." Tifa uttered a red haired man wearing a red suit approached her. "Reno..." Tifa uttered in shock as she saw that the red haired man looked a lot like her friend.

"Who..." the red haired man asked as he gave Tifa a confused stare.

"You don't remember me?" Tifa asked as she gave the man a disappointed expression. "I'm Tifa...I own the Seventh Heaven bar...you're my most regular customer..."

"Sorry...but you don't look familiar to me and I don't know who this Reno is..." the red haired man answered.

"What's your name?" Tifa asked as she gave the man a curious stare.

"I'm Tweedle Dee," the red haired man introduced himself as he bowed slightly. "My partner in crime Tweedle Dum is just nearby."

"Tweedle Dee!" A deep male voice called out to the red haired man and Tifa saw a tall, bald man wearing a matching red suit and shades which hid his eyes.

"Rude..." Tifa uttered as the bald man's eyebrow raised slightly.

"What..." The bald man started to ask.

"She's not from around here," Tweedle Dee informed his friend. "She's from the other world...she has friends which look similar to us...I'm guessing..."

"Yeah..." Tifa answered still confused at the whole thing.

"This is Tweedle Dum," Tweedle Dee introduced his partner.

"Hi..." Tifa stated nervously, "I'm Tifa..."

"Charmed..." Tweedle Dum answered indifferently.

"Man of a few words..." Tweedle Dee muttered as Tweedle Dum scowled at him.

"Just like Rude from where I'm from..." Tifa responded. "How did you know I was from another world?" Tifa asked as she stared at Tweedle Dee.

"Well...we've never seen you around before and you're acting like you've never been here before..." Tweedle answered as he gave Tifa a smug grin. "Screams from the other world to me..."

"You said you know the guy I'm looking for..." Tifa quickly changed the subject. "He's called the White Rabbit..."

"Yep, we know where he is," Tweedle Dee stated his grin growing wider. "We can take you there."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Tweedle Dum stated as he looked at Tifa. "You know how he feels about outsiders being at the you know where."

"If he complains I'll take the flak for it..." Tweedle Dee answered unconcerned.

"I just want to ask him some questions that's all..." Tifa told the two.

"Ok, but we'll have to blindfold you," Tweedle Dee informed Tifa as he pulled a silk scarf from his pocket and tied it round Tifa's eyes.

"Well this is certainly interesting," Tifa commented as Tweedle Dee took hold of her hand and guided her out of the market place.

"Don't worry," Tweedle Dee reassured Tifa as he guided her through the streets. "You'll be safe with us..."

"Is it a good idea to have her with us?" Tweedle Dum questioned. "What if the Red Queen's guards catch us...she hates outsiders too..."

"The Red what..." Tifa uttered as she began to get confused and worried.

She could hear the sound of something hitting flesh followed by a very dull oww. "Damn it Tweedle Dum! Do you have to get her all worried like that?" Tweedle Dee yelled at his friend.

"I was just saying...if we're caught with her we could get into trouble," Tweedle Dum responded in a defensive tone.

"We're not gonna caught..." Tweedle Dee reassured both Tweedle Dum and Tifa as they turned down an alley.

"Ok we're here," Tweedle Dee told Tifa as he walked over to a door and knocked on.

A small shutter in the door opened and a man peered out through it. "Password?" Tifa heard a familiar voice ask.

"Let us in you idiot!" Tweedle Dee yelled at the man behind the door.

"Who's she?" The man behind the door demanded as he stared at Tifa.

"She's with us, she was looking for the White Rabbit, is he here?" Tweedle Dee asked.

"Yeah, he's here," the man behind the door answered. "But he's not gonna be happy when he sees that you've brought an outsider here."

"Don't you start..." Tweedle Dee grumbled. "I've had enough of Tweedle Dum tellin' me that..."

"Alright, alright...don't get your panties in a twist..." the man behind the door muttered as Tifa heard the sound of the shutter closing and the door being opened.

Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum guided Tifa in, the man at the door peered out and looked left and right before he closed the door.

Tweedle Dee removed the blindfold over Tifa's eyes. She blinked a few seconds before she looked around and saw that she was in some kind of bar. "A bar..." Tifa uttered.

"This is a secret base," the man who opened the door informed Tifa. Tifa looked at the man and saw that he looked like Barret.

"Barret..." Tifa uttered.

"What?" The man that looked like Barret yelled as he scowled at Tifa.

"She's from the other world..." Tweedle Dee informed the gruff looking man. "Apparently it's a parallel world to ours so there are bound to be people there that look like us."

"I see..." The man that looked like Barret answered.

Tifa took a closer look at the man who looked like Barret and she saw much to her shock that he had a metallic turtle shell on his back.

"Errr..." Tifa started to ask.

"He's the Mock Turtle..." Tweedle Dee informed Tifa, "the shell was organic at one point..."

"How did he get the metallic shell?" Tifa questioned.

"You don't want to know..." Was all Tweedle Dee said.

"Why is this place such a secret?" Tifa questioned, changing the subject as she saw several, humans, animals and human/animal hybrids sat around talking and drinking alcohol.

"Well...I guess the White Rabbit can tell you that," the man that looked like Barret told Tifa.

"I better go and get him," Tweedle Dee stated. "Make yourself comfortable," he told Tifa. "Don't worry...you're safe here..."

Tweedle Dee walked through the bar and disappeared into the back. Tifa crept over to where Tweedle Dee had disappeared to and she could hear voices.

"What were you thinking? Bringing an outsider here..." the first voice demanded.

"Sorry...but she was looking for you and she seemed really desperate..." the second voice that Tifa had guessed was Tweedle Dee responded.

"What does she want?" The first voice questioned.

"She just wants to talk to you," Tweedle Dee answered.

For a moment Tifa couldn't hear anything, after a moment had passed she could hear the sound of sighing before the first voice spoke again.

"Alright...I'll talk to her..." the first voice gave in. Tifa scrambled away from the door and tried to look like she wasn't eavesdropping as Tweedle Dee and another man walked into the room.

Tifa saw that the other man was the Cloud like man she had seen before. "I finally found you," Tifa remarked as she walked over to him.

"Look...we're kind of busy here and we're on a tight schedule," the rabbit man told Tifa, slightly more irritably than he had intended.

"This won't take long," Tifa told him. "Tweedle Dee told me that your name is the White Rabbit..."

"Yeah," the White Rabbit responded.

"I just want to know, why did you break into my home and look through my things?" Tifa started to fire her questions at the White Rabbit. "Why did you run away when I tried to talk to you? What is this place and why did you lead me down here?" Tifa demanded, a little more forcefully than she had intended but she was annoyed at the guy for giving her the run around.

The White Rabbit sighed, "man...you sure have a lot of questions..." he responded slightly softer now. "I guess I can find the time to answer them."

"So..." Tifa started.

"Not here," The White Rabbit answered as he pointed to the back. "Let's go somewhere more private."

"Ok," Tifa responded as the White Rabbit started to lead her to the back.

"Tweedle Dee, Tweedle Dum, Mock Turtle, keep an eye things here," White Rabbit ordered as Tifa went into the back. "Oh and Tweedle Dee...I'll deal with you later..." White Rabbit added as Tweedle Dee gulped nervously.

White Rabbit followed Tifa into the back and he led her to a small room at the back. "Ok...I'll tell you what you want to know," the White Rabbit stated.

"Shoot," Tifa told him.

"You may as well sit down," the White Rabbit stated as he pointed to a chair. Tifa sat down on it. The White Rabbit sighed and paced round for a while.

"Ok...we're a rebel group that's trying to stop the Red Queen," the White Rabbit started to explain.

"I heard her mentioned once or twice by the locals," Tifa stated. "And I heard Tweedle Dum mention her too."

"She is the most evil thing in all of Wonderland," the White Rabbit informed Tifa. "She rules with an iron fist...she passes all these stupid laws that incriminate ordinary citizens...she tortures people. That's why this group was set up...to put an end to the Red Queen's tyrannical rule."

"That's awful but it doesn't explain what you were doing in my home," Tifa stated as she gave the White Rabbit a stern stare.

"There was a prophecy that foretold of someone from the outside world who will defeat the Red Queen and help save Wonderland," the White Rabbit answered.

"And you think that I'm the one that prophecy speaks of..." Tifa questioned.

"I've been in your world for days searching for the one who will save Wonderland," the White Rabbit admitted. "So far...you're the only one who's skilled enough...however...you have a lot to prove..."

"So...you led me down here on purpose?" Tifa demanded as she scowled at the White Rabbit.

"I'm sorry if I deceived you," the White Rabbit apologised as he bowed his head slightly. "But...I had a feeling that if I told you there and then...you wouldn't come."

"The whole looking at the pocket watch and muttering "I'm late..." over and over...what was that in aid of..." Tifa asked.

"Oh...force of habit...sorry..." the White Rabbit apologised again. "I run a delivery business...I have to keep to pretty tight time schedules...I guess I take it a little overboard."

"Uh huh..." Tifa uttered as she gave the White Rabbit a sceptical stare. "So what do you guys actually do?" Tifa questioned.

"Well...we locate areas that are of great importance to the Red Queen like weapon storage warehouses, her prisons and we sabotage them," the White Rabbit explained.

"We've received word from an informant who's close to the Red Queen about a weapon storehouse in the city. A team of us are gonna go in and set up explosive charges and blow it up. It'll render the Red Queen's forces powerless for a while." The White Rabbit added as he smirked at Tifa.

"I happen to have experience in that kind of work," Tifa informed the White Rabbit as she remembered her days in Avalanche. Even though she was enjoying civilian life now she always enjoyed hitting the Shinra where it hurt. "Maybe I can help."

"Hmmm..." the White Rabbit thought about this before he nodded. "Ok, I'll let you help...that way you can prove that you are the one that the prophecy speaks of. However, I'm in charge of the operation so you have to do exactly what I say, that way no one gets hurt."

"You really care a lot about these people don't you?" Tifa asked.

"They're my friends," the White Rabbit answered as he hung his head sadly. "I have witnessed many of my friends and family being arrested by the Red Queen's army...I never saw them again after that...The people here, they want the same thing as me...a fair and free Wonderland."

"That's a very noble thing," Tifa told the White Rabbit as she walked over to him. She placed her hand under his chin and gently lifted his face up. "The Red Queen will fall eventually."

"Yeah, I know," the White Rabbit responded as he smiled, he then removed his pocket watch from his pocket and looked at it. "Well, I guess we better turn in for the night," he told Tifa as the two walked out of the room. "We have an early start tomorrow, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping."

Tifa yawned, "yeah...it has been a very trying day..." she stated as she followed the White Rabbit.

They walked down a corridor and the White Rabbit opened a door at the end to reveal a small bedroom. "It's only basic, but the beds are pretty comfortable," the White Rabbit informed Tifa.

"It's perfect," Tifa responded sleepily, the way she was feeling at the moment she would find a grotty bedsit comfortable.

"I'll wake you up tomorrow," the White Rabbit told Tifa. "Remember we leave early tomorrow so get plenty of sleep."

"I will...thanks," Tifa replied gratefully.

"You're welcome," the White Rabbit remarked as he nodded. "Night."

"Night," Tifa stated as the White Rabbit closed the door and walked to his room. Tifa walked over to the bed, she sat down on it and kicked off her boots before getting under the sheets. Tifa yawned loudly as she thought about the strange events that had happened.

"Maybe this is all just a dream..." Tifa muttered sleepily to herself. "Maybe tomorrow morning I'll wake up in my own bed..." Tifa yawned again as everything slowly became a blur and she drifted off to sleep hoping against hope that this was all just a very strange dream.

* * *

><p><strong>This was just an idea I had about creating an Alice in Wonderland story using Final Fantasy VII characters. I hope that it's ok.<strong>

**Final Fantasy VII and its characters belong to Square Enix.**

**Alice in Wonderland belongs to Square Enix.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Job

**Chapter 2: The Job**

Tifa moaned in her sleep as she went over the events of the night before in her head. She had met strange people and creatures who bore uncanny resemblances to people she knew. Of course they much to her frustration didn't seem to recognise her as they were entirely different people with different names and different personalities.

"Tifa..." A familiar voice echoed in Tifa's ear as she turned on to her side.

"Uhhh...Cloud..." She muttered in her sleep. "I thought you weren't gonna be back for a couple of days..."

"Tifa...wake up..." the voice answered again as Tifa felt a hand gently shake her.

"Uhhhh...huh..." Tifa uttered as her eyes snapped open and she quickly sat up. "I'm awake!" She shouted quickly as she leapt out of bed, "Cloud I just had the strangest dream that I was in..." Tifa started to say but she quickly stopped when she saw the White Rabbit stood there and she looked around to see that she was in a room at the Wonderland Resistance HQ.

"This isn't a dream is it?" Tifa asked disappointed as the White Rabbit nodded.

"I'm afraid this is real," he told Tifa as she sighed and sat back down on the bed again. The White Rabbit stared at Tifa as his giant ears twitched, "is there something wrong?" He questioned as he gave her a concerned look.

"Your resemblance to Cloud is so uncanny, it's kind of creepy," Tifa admitted as the White Rabbit laughed.

"Well they do say that somewhere in the world there's an exact copy of you," the White Rabbit informed Tifa as he sat down next to her. "Maybe you'll meet the Wonderland equivalent of you."

"Somehow I doubt it..." Tifa responded as she buried her head in her hands.

"Well I have to go to the main bar area for the debriefing," the White Rabbit informed Tifa as he stood up again. "Come join me when you're ready." Tifa looked up and watched the White Rabbit leave the room before sighing.

She slowly stood up and walked over to the bedside table and looked in the mirror. She sighed again before she turned away from the mirror and left the room. Tifa entered the main bar area where the White Rabbit and the other Resistance members were waiting for her.

"Good you made it," the White Rabbit stated as he waved at Tifa as a signal for her to approach the group.

"So what's the plan?" Tifa asked as she stood between Tweedle Dee and the Mock Turtle.

"Alright," the White Rabbit began as he unrolled a map he was holding and placed it on to the table so everyone could see. "Our sources informed us that the Red Queen has a weapon storage house in the west area of the city." The White Rabbit explained as he pointed to the west area of the map.

"That's the industrial sector," Tweedle Dee stated as Cloud nodded.

"That's right, the Red Queen stores a good number of her weapons in the warehouse," the White Rabbit responded. "Hence it's heavily guarded by patrols 24/7, if we can incapacitate the guards and set explosive charges in strategic places of the warehouse we can take out the Red Queen's weapons and put her out of commission for at least a while."

"So...do we need everyone here on this mission or is there gonna be just a small group of us?" Tweedle Dee asked as he looked at the White Rabbit.

"I think that this is one of those mission where the fewer of us there are the less chance we have of getting caught," the White Rabbit answered as he looked at his friends. "Ok...the group will consist of myself, Mock Turtle, Tweedle Dee, Tweedle Dum, Dodo and Tifa."

"What?" They all yelled at once as they all looked at Tifa.

"Are you sure that's wise?" a voice Tifa didn't hear before spoke, she turned round and she saw a blue coloured Chocobo stood there wearing a red and gold open jacket looking at her with a concerned expression. Tifa was a little unnerved at the fact that a Chocobo could talk but she knew that now wasn't the time to bring it up.

"After all she is new to the Resistance," the Chocobo continued not taking his eyes off Tifa. "

"I can understand your concern Dodo," White Rabbit told the Chocobo as he nodded. "But Tifa said that she's had experience in this kind of work also I think she can hold her own...right Tifa?" He asked as everyone in the room looked at Tifa.

"Of course," Tifa stated as she nodded.

"Alright, we'll make our way to the weapons warehouse in the Industrial sector of the city and we can make our next move there." The White Rabbit informed everyone as they nodded.

"Alright, let's move out," the White Rabbit commanded as he, Mock Turtle, Tweedle Dee, Tweedle Dum, Dodo and Tifa walked towards the door. White Rabbit turned round and faced the remaining members. "Take care of the base for us, if anything happens let us know," the White Rabbit ordered as the remaining Resistance members nodded and the White Rabbit's team left the hideout.

The group crept through the city being careful to avoid the Red Queen's soldiers who were patrolling the streets. "This is impossible..." Tifa uttered as the group crept down an alleyway to hide from incoming patrols. "How do you deal with this every day?"

"It ain't easy I can tell ya that," the Mock Turtle answered as he looked at Tifa.

"There seem to be more and more patrols every day," Tweedle Dee stated as he peered his head round the corner to see several more patrols march by.

"Dodo...you be the lookout, let us know when it's safe to move," the White Rabbit ordered the Chocobo as he nodded and slowly crept to the edge of the alleyway and peered his head round.

After a few minutes Dodo looked back at the group," it's clear," he informed them as they crept out of the alley and down the main street. Eventually they reached the industrial sector.

"Ok, we made it," the White Rabbit stated as they crept towards the warehouse and hid in another alleyway.

"What's our next move?" Tweedle Dum asked as the group looked at the White Rabbit.

"Ok, the place is heavily guarded by the Red Queens soldiers," the White Rabbit explained. "However if we can find a way to shut off the security system we can sneak in there and plant the charges with no problem."

"How do we sneak in?" Tifa asked.

The White Rabbit pulled his pocket watch out of his pocket and looked at it. "I'll sneak in and turn the alarm system off," the White Rabbit told his team mates.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Tifa asked as she gave the White Rabbit a concerned look.

"I'll be fine," the White Rabbit reassured Tifa as he smirked at her. "Once I've switched off the alarm system I'll signal for you guys." He added before he crept over to where the guards were standing.

"Why are we doing this again?" One of the guards asked in a fed up manner.

"Because these weapons of great value to the Red Queen," the second guard answered as he stared at his partner.

"But why do we have to guard them?" the first guard questioned as his partner sighed.

"Because it's our job!" The guard snapped at his partner, the White Rabbit smirked from his hiding place he picked up a lead pipe that was lying around and banged it against the wall causing the two guards to snap to attention.

"What was that?" The first guard questioned as his partner looked in the direction that the White Rabbit was hiding in and pointed his gun forwards.

"It's coming from over there," he informed his partner as the first guard drew his gun and the two walked over to where the White Rabbit was and they spotted him.

"You there! Surrender now or we shoot!" the guards answered as the White Rabbit smirked and ran down a nearby alley.

"After him!" The two guards yelled as they ran after the White Rabbit.

Tifa and the others could hear the sound of gunshots followed by the sound of punching and yelling before the White Rabbit stepped out of the alley cracking his knuckles and smirking. The White Rabbit then ran over to where the guards were patrolling and he found what looked like a fuse box.

The White Rabbit opened the fuse box and he found a keypad inside it, "let's see from what my sources have told me the code to disable the alarm system is 4812572..." he whispered to himself as he input the code to shut off the alarm system. The White Rabbit heard a bleeping sound before the alarm system shut down.

"Ok guys, it's safe," the White Rabbit told his friends as he signalled for them to approach. The group ran up to the White Rabbit.

"That was too close," Tifa uttered as she felt her heart beat rapidly in her chest. It had been a while since she took part in anything like this but it always made her heart beat rapidly and she could feel the adrenaline rushing inside her.

"Let's head inside," the White Rabbit commanded as the group walked inside the warehouse. They entered what looked like a narrow corridor and they slowly walked through and looked through the door to see a large rectangular room filled with weapons of various sizes.

"Even the Shinra didn't have this many weapons..." Tifa uttered as she stared nervously at the swords, axes, guns, grenades and the various Mako powered rockets.

"This is just one weapon storage warehouse," Tweedle Dee spoke up as Tifa stared at him in shock.

"Only one..." Tifa whispered still in shock.

"Rumour has it that there are more weapon storage warehouse in the city and all over Wonderland," the Mock Turtle added as he clenched his metallic hand into a fist. "We'll need to find them all if we're to stop the Red Queen."

"Maybe there's another way to go about it," Tifa whispered as the group stared at her.

"If you can think of another way then feel free to share," Tweedle Dee stated as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Until then we do what we can."

The group turned their attention to the White Rabbit who was watching the patrol patterns of the guards. "Hmmm...they seem to pacing round in a regular pattern...if we can get the guards when they're facing away from us we can set the charges and get out of here..." He informed the group.

"What's the plan?" Tweedle Dum questioned.

"We use stealth," the White Rabbit answered as he pulled out his pocket watch. "I'll use my pocket watch's power to slow the guards down to give us an advantage and we knock them out. We then plant the charges at the main support beams in the warehouse. Everyone clear on what they have to do?"

"Yeah," everyone answered as the White Rabbit smiled at them before he activated his pocket watch causing everything around the group to slow down.

"Let's go," the White Rabbit stated as the group crept towards the now slowed down guards.

The two guards the group was following slowly turned round and spotted the group. "Hey...you..." they yelled slowly before Tifa thrust her fist out and punched the guard in the face knocking him out. The second guard slowly charged at Tifa but she grabbed him by the neck and performed a sleeper hold on him causing him to slump to the floor unconscious.

"Nice," the White Rabbit complimented Tifa as he smirked at her. "Looks like the prophecy may be right about you after all."

"Let's not run before we can walk," Tifa stated as the group walked towards the next two guards. The Mock Turtle walked up behind the guards and grabbed them from behind and smacked their heads together hard before they had chance to turn around. The two guards slumped silently to the floor.

The group continued to traverse the warehouse and Tweedle Dee, Tweedle Dum, Dodo and White Rabbit knocked out the remaining guards with swift punches and in the case of Dodo a swift kick. Soon all the guards were knocked out and the White Rabbit pushed another button on his pocket watch returning time to normal.

"I love that pocket watch of yours!" The Mock Turtle shouted happily as he pointed at the White Rabbit's pocket watch.

"The man that gave me this watch said it would come in handy," the White Rabbit remarked as he put the pocket watch back into his pocket. "Let's set the charges before more guards come."

The group walked over to the support beams and planted the explosives on the beams and set the timer on each explosive. "Let's get out of here," the White Rabbit informed the group.

Before the group had chance to leave the room an alarm sounded causing them all to stop in their tracks. "I thought you disabled the alarm," Dodo uttered as he stared at the White Rabbit.

"I did," the White Rabbit answered. "It must've been reactivated."

"But how?" Tifa asked but before anyone could answer several armed guards wearing red uniforms ran into the room and pointed their guns at the group.

"Any suggestions?" Tweedle Dee asked his team mates as they all stood back to back.

"I'm thinking..." the White Rabbit answered as the guards walked closer to the group still with their guns pointed at the group.

"By order of the Red Queen you're all under arrest for acts of terrorism!" The captain of the guards shouted to the group.

"Any time White Rabbit..." Tifa uttered through gritted teeth.

"I'm thinking..." the White Rabbit repeated his earlier statement.

"Silence!" The captain of the guards barked at the group causing them all to stare at him. "If you surrender yourselves quietly and without a fuss then we may be more lenient with you and give you nicer accommodations before your trial."

"Oh dear..." Dodo uttered nervously as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"What's wrong with you?" The captain of the guards demanded as he scowled at Dodo.

"I'm afraid I don't take these situations well..." Dodo answered nervously. "It gives me a stomach upset and it makes me want to go..."

"Surely you can hold it in until we get you to the prison..." the captain stated and Dodo shook his head.

"I can't hold it in..." Dodo uttered desperately, Dodo winked discretely at the group giving White Rabbit an idea.

"Surely you can take him outside so he can relieve himself," White Rabbit stated as he looked the captain in the eye. "After all you don't want him making a mess."

The captain looked at Dodo who was still shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "Fine..." he sighed as he gave in. "Take the Chocobo outside and make sure he doesn't escape while we escort his friends out," the captain ordered one of his guards.

"Yes sir!" The guard shouted as he snapped to attention, he lowered his gun and walked over to Dodo. Before the guard could grab Dodo, the Chocobo raised his leg up and curled his toes in before quickly striking the guard in the stomach with his foot winding the guard and causing him to slump to the floor holding his stomach.

"What the..." the other guards uttered as the group looked at each other and smirked before they attacked the guards. Tifa ran at one of the guards and punched him repeatedly before kicking him in the stomach and sending him flying into the far wall. The guard slammed his back into the wall and fell to the floor unconscious.

The Mock Turtle charged at two of the guards and slammed himself metallic shell first into the guards knocking them to the floor. Tweedle Dum leapt into the air and elbow slammed both guards in the stomach knocking them out.

Tweedle Dee took out his night stick and swung it round hitting any guard unfortunate enough to get close to him knocking them out. The White Rabbit smirked as two more guards charged at him and he easily dodged the gunshots as the guards opened fire at him.

The White Rabbit ran at one of the guards and planted one of his feet into the guard's stomach and performed a backwards somersault on the guard striking him in the face with his foot knocking him backwards to the floor knocking him out.

The White Rabbit landed gracefully on the floor and swept his foot low under the second guard knocking him off his feet causing him to land back first on the floor. The group turned their attention to the captain who merely stared at his unconscious subordinates before he turned tail and ran out of the warehouse.

"Coward!" Tifa yelled after the captain as she breathed heavily, she hadn't had an adrenaline rush like that in a long time and she had to admit it felt good.

The group walked over to Dodo and started patting him on the back, "why to feign needing the bathroom," Tweedle Dee complimented the Chocobo as he smirked at him.

"That was some smooth thinkin'," the Mock Turtle added as Dodo blushed slightly.

"It was nothing really..." Dodo stated modestly.

"I hate to cut the celebration short," Tifa started to say causing everyone to stare at her. "But the timer on the explosives is still going!"

"Let's get out of here!" White Rabbit yelled as the group ran out of the main room of the warehouse and back through the narrow corridor. They ran out of the warehouse and ran to a safe distance just as the warehouse blew up taking all the weapons with it.

"We did it..." the White Rabbit uttered happily as the group started celebrating and giving each other high fives.

"Yep blowin' up the weapon storage warehouse is like givin' the Red Queen the middle finger!" The Mock Turtle yelled happily as the debris of the warehouse littered the streets of the Industrial sector.

"Great job guys," the White Rabbit complimented his team. "We should get back to base, debrief and determine our next move."

Before the group could move anywhere a man ran up to the group, "thank goodness I found you all..." the man uttered as he breathed rapidly.

"What's wrong?" The White Rabbit asked the man his voice was filled with concern.

"The Red Queen's soldiers..." The man muttered between breaths. "They...found the base...they're attacking and capturing everyone..."

"What?" Everyone yelled at once as they stared at the man in shock.

"How could the Red Queen's soldiers find our base?" Tweedle Dee questioned. "That doesn't make sense..."

"Someone...must've informed them..." the man uttered not taking his eyes off the group.

"It must be someone on the inside," Tweedle Dum stated blankly as everyone stared at him.

"No...no one in the resistance would betray us," the White Rabbit retorted defensively. "I trust everyone..."

"Please...you must all return to the hideout and save as many of our friends as you can..." The man begged the group.

"Let's go!" The White Rabbit ordered urgently as the group started to run back to the hideout. Tifa ran to catch up with the White Rabbit.

"I'm going back with," she stated decisively but the White Rabbit grabbed her by the shoulders to stop her.

"No," he told Tifa firmly. "You need to get out of the city."

"But..." Tifa started to protest but the White Rabbit was having none of it. "It was a big risk bringing you here I know that." The White Rabbit started to explain over Tifa's protests. "But I believed that you were our only hope and I still believe that."

"White Rabbit..." Tifa spoke up but the White Rabbit lifted up a hand to silence her.

"Let me finish," he cut in. "Our base has been severely compromised if you come back with us you'll only get caught."

"White Rabbit! We really need to go!" Tweedle Dee shouted with a hint of urgency in his voice.

"Right!" The White Rabbit responded as he released Tifa and started to run again.

"What should I do?" Tifa called out after the White Rabbit.

"Find the Hatter!" The White Rabbit answered as he turned round to face her. "He's an old friend of the Resistance he should be able to help! The more people we can recruit to our cause the easier it'll be to defeat the Red Queen!"

"Where can I find the Hatter?" Tifa continued to question.

"You have to go beyond the borders of the city!" The White Rabbit told Tifa, "past the fields and through the Mythril Forest!"

"Mythril Forest?" Tifa questioned still confused.

"Dodo! Get Tifa out of the city and as far away from here as possible!" Cloud called out to the Chocobo.

"Alright!" Dodo responded as he turned round and ran over to Tifa.

"Hop on," Dodo told Tifa as he knelt down slightly so that Tifa could climb on to his back. Once Tifa was safely on Dodo's back the Chocobo took off at great speed towards the city gates.

"Good luck Tifa!" White Rabbit called out to Tifa. "Don't worry about us we'll be fine! We'll meet again!" The White Rabbit sighed before he turned round and ran to catch up with the others as they ran to save their friends from the now compromised hideout.

Dodo carried Tifa through the Industrial sector of the city to the shopping district where several guards spotted them. "There's the outsider! Grab them both!" One of the guards yelled as they charged at Tifa and Dodo.

"Hold on!" Dodo warned Tifa as he charged forwards knocking the guards off their feet as Dodo ran as fast as his legs could carry him through the shopping district and town square. Tifa could hear the sound of gunshots behind her as Dodo continued to run.

Several guards mounting red Chocobos ran along side Tifa and Dodo and began to charge into Dodo with the hopes of knocking Tifa off him. Dodo squawked angrily as he pecked at the guards that were charging him. "Why you..." one of the guards that Dodo pecked shouted as he shook his fist threateningly at Dodo.

Tifa grabbed the guard by the collar of his shirt before she shoved him backwards knocking him off balance and causing him to fall off the Chocobo. "We need to lose them somehow," Tifa whispered to Dodo.

"Leave it to me," Dodo reassured Tifa as he rammed himself into one of the Chocobos so hard that it knocked the rider off. Dodo saw a fork in the road and he head down the left path before quickly turning at the last minute and running down the right path. The guards didn't have time to steer their Chocobos before they crashed into a wall.

Tifa looked back and smirked at the dazed guards who were pulling themselves together. "Nice moves," Tifa complimented the Chocobo as he smirked at her.

"Thanks," Dodo replied gratefully as he carried on running. "The city gate should be right in front of us!" Dodo informed Tifa as they ran towards a gate that led out of the city.

"They're closing the gate!" Tifa warned Dodo as the Chocobo increased his speed in response. The gate was halfway closed when Dodo approached it and he easily ran through before the gate slammed shut. "We did it!" Tifa yelled as Dodo slowed down slightly. "Thank you..." Tifa told the Chocobo gratefully as she ruffled the feathers on his head.

"You're welcome," Dodo responded as he closed his eyes slightly enjoying the attention he was getting. "We should get going before the Red Queen sends a patrol out after us."

Dodo ran through the fields carrying Tifa on his back, he started to slow down from exhaustion. "Maybe you should turn back, I can go the rest of the way on foot," Tifa offered as Dodo shook his head.

"No...I'm ok..." Dodo told Tifa as he carried on going. "I can carry on for a little while."

Dodo carried on running until he arrived at the entrance to a forest. "Here we are the Mythril Forest," Dodo informed Tifa as she climbed off the Chocobo's back. "This is as far as I can go," Dodo added as he looked nervously at the forest. "I don't like travelling through there it's crawling with bandits and monsters..."

"It's ok," Tifa reassured the Chocobo as she patted him on the head.

"I feel terrible for leaving you," Dodo uttered guiltily as he hung his head.

"You should get back to the others let them know that I'm ok," Tifa told Dodo. "I can handle monsters."

"If you're sure..." Dodo started to say as Tifa nodded.

"I'm sure, now go, the others need you more than I do," Tifa told Dodo as he looked up at her. "Besides...this is my destiny right..."

"Right..." Dodo agreed, "I should get back to the others."

"Thanks Dodo," Tifa responded gratefully as she patted the Chocobo's head one more time. Dodo took one last look at Tifa before he turned round and ran back to the city. Tifa sighed as she saw her new friend disappear into the horizon before she turned round to face the forest. She sighed again before she walked into the forest anxiously wondering what dangers awaited her in the forest.

Meanwhile inside a giant red castle a silver haired man clad in red walked down a long corridor decorated in grotesque looking red heart statues. He approached a pair of doors and pushed them open with great force before strode through them and entered what looked like a throne room.

"Your Majesty," the Silver Haired man stated as he knelt down in front of a grotesque looking throne of course the figure sat on the throne couldn't be seen very well as the throne was shrouded in shadow.

"My trusted General," a female voice spoke from the throne. "What news do you have?"

"My men have infiltrated the rebels' base," the general told his queen the news. "Most of the rebels have been captured."

"Excellent," the female voice stated as it laughed evilly. "And this outsider I've been hearing so much about?"

"We have yet to capture her," the general informed his queen. "We believe that the rebels have been harbouring her, they managed to get her out of the city."

"I see..." the female voice mused, for a few moments there was silence but soon the female voice spoke again. "It would seem that my wretched sister is trying to overthrow me again..." the female voice said after the silence. "But this time she's using an outsider to do her dirty work."

"Your Majesty do you really believe that your sister is responsible for the outsider showing up here?" The general questioned.

"I wouldn't put it past her," the female voice answered a hint of annoyance in her voice. "The time where we must fight for the throne draws near, if this outsider is indeed the one that the prophecy speaks of we must find a way to get rid of her before she can fulfil the prophecy."

"I will take some of the men to find her," the general volunteered.

"Good," the female voice spoke as the shadowy figure smiled at the general. "Have the guards in the dungeon torture the prisoners, they're bound to crack and give us the information we need...now go and find the outsider...oh...and if you find our informant on your travels be sure to thank them for the information."

"Of course your Majesty," the general responded he stood up and bowed his head before he turned round and walked out of the throne room. The female voice laughed evilly as the shadowy figure stood up and stepped out of the shadows to reveal a blue skinned woman with long silver hair draping down her back and wearing a revealing red royal dress which reached down beyond her feet and trailed behind her as she walked.

The woman walked over to a window and looked out of it, "if you think you can overthrow me outsider...you're in for a major disappointment...for I the Red Queen am unstoppable!" The Red Queen yelled as she laughed evilly her glowing red eyes were reflected in the glass making the Red Queen look much more sinister, and as Tifa began her journey she had yet to learn of the kind of evil she had to deal with.

* * *

><p><strong>Well here's chapter 2 and more characters have been introduced. Chapter 4 will be up soon.<strong>

**Final Fantasy VII and its characters belong to Square Enix.**

**Alice in Wonderland belongs to Lewis Carrol. **


End file.
